


What If

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cassandra's Daring Adventures, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: We all ask ourselves from time to time, "What if?" Cassandra is no exception. Taking off on her own adventure, she fumbles into just that... a "what if" she herself didn't know if she wanted.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: raps





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I've written a fan fic so please go easy on me. I love Tangled, Rapunzel's journey, and all the fabulous characters we have been introduced to along the way. Sad to see the series end, but happy to help add on to a new beginning! So, here is my take at a semi-"pilot" of what Cassandra's daring and wacky adventures searching for her destiny may be like. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Edit: This will probs be the only "installment"/ep/whatever. Not that I don't want to continue on and add to Cass's story but because due to life and a lack of a "muse" I feel it not fair to try and add more (since I know I'll probably just half ass it). Still I hope this can be enjoyed for wha it is. Thanks for reading!

“What If?” That was a phrase that seemed to haunt Cassandra’s mind as of late. It had not been long since she’d left Corona to go off and find her own destiny. However, inside she knew that not all her doubts and emotions from before the joining of the sundrop and moonstone were resloved. The calmness of post-battle allowed her mind to clear and for some not-so-great questions to surface to her subconscious. They were questions that she’d thought about also during her time blinded by rage and by Zhan Tiri’s misguidance.

What if Gothel, her mother, hadn’t abandoned her? What if she’d been taken with her and her stolen “sister” to the tower? What if Fitzherbert had never found the tower? What if-

Cassandra took a deep breath. She knew where that rabbit hole trailed down to and it was nowhere good. All the hurt and hate, the anger and frustration, it only made her weighed down by the past. She couldn’t change what was, but she had power to control what could be. She was starting over fresh. Sure, she had a bit of a reputation considering her past working at the palace… and destroying the palace… but she wasn't going to let that hold her back. 

The sun shined through the gaps between the trees as Cass and Fidella rode down the winding forest path. They had been on the road for over a week, and after a quick stop in Vardaros, she was really enjoying her “me time” with nature. Other than Owl hooting every so often, she could just revel in the sounds of the woods and the silence from civilization. Ever since she was adopted by her father, her life had been filled with people all around. When she was training with her father it would be during the guards’ group training sessions. As she was learning the duties of a handmaid, it was rare for her to have a moment without another girl in the room or Lady Crowley popping out of thin air. The closest thing she got to complete silence was when she was asleep or working alongside Friedborg. 

Out in the wilderness with no caravan, no travel buddies, and no Fitzherbert, Cassandra could truly enjoy ruffing it on the open road. Scavenging and hunting with Owl, grazing and resting in grassy fields with Fidella, and taking it all at her own pace. The world seemed like a much more wondrous place when you’re not on a time crunch. 

It was getting around lunch time and Cass was starting to get a little hungry. Letting out a whistle to Owl who was flying above, she held out one arm for him to perch on and pulled Fidella’s reins with the other. “Alright, buddy,” she said to her feathered friend as he landed. “Time for some hunting. You take the trees and I’ll take the brush.” Giving a little nod, Owl took flight once more weaving between branches for sight of prey. Cass dismounted from her horse and told her to stay put. Grabbing a crossbow and a small stocked up quiver from her pack, she began scanning the terrain for small fluffy animals. 

It took awhile for anything to appear, but after a few minutes, in the corner of her eye, Cass spotted a small brown rabbit. Quietly, she took aim. As it nibbled on blades of grass, she pulled the trigger only to miss by less than an inch. Now startled, the rabbit began hopping away. However, the hunt was far from over. 

“Owl!” she called out. The bird in question swooped past her from behind and gave chase to the tiny adversary. Cassandra began following the two making her way past the roots and branches of the trees. They were so close to catching the rabbit until it darted into its burrow. Cass was about to call Owl back, seeing as it would be more trouble than it was worth at this point, but the hunter flew into the hole after the rabbit. Letting out a sigh, Cassandra caught up and looked down into it. It was pitch black. She couldn’t see the rabbit or Owl. Getting on her knees, she began looking closer into the hole. “Hey, buddy! Come on out! No use going after this one any... more?” she leaned in even closer as she noticed the peculiar silence. No hoots and no scurrying. “Hello? Hello- oh oh oh!” She was almost halfway in the burrow when she lost her balance. 

Suddenly, Cassandra found herself falling into complete darkness.

Down.

Down.

Down.

She not only fell down, but also fell unconscious. And before her mind fully drifted, those thoughts from earlier resurfaced in her mind.

What if? 

*****

Cassandra woke up with a pounding headache and a bruised rear end. At first, she thought she may also have a concussion due to hearing a roaring in her ears. However, once her eyes adjusted and the world stopped slightly spinning, she realized she was no longer in the rabbit hole or the forest she’d been traveling through. As she took in the sights and sounds, Cass soon realized that she was now in a not-so-ideal location; Rapunzel’s Tower. The tower loomed over her, the waterfall roared behind it, and the sun peeked through, spotlighting the hiding place. She couldn’t believe what he was seeing! Cass had seen the tower fall, had returned to its remains, and had constructed her own out of the black rock. Yet there it was, standing strong and true right in front of her. 

“This can’t be happening,” she mumbled to herself. “How can- what even- why am I-,” she stammered as she paced. “What next? Fitzherbert appearing out of nowhere?!” Quickly she turned to the opening to the hiding place. Nothing happened. “Huh… well, I guess that’s for the best,” Cass chuckled. “I mean, what was I expecting? Fitzher-dork waltzing up and saying, “Hey, blondie! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!” As she let out a hearty laugh trying to make sense of this odd occurance, a WHOOSH sounded behind her back. Slowly she turned around to see long, blonde hair hanging from above. Her eyes followed the length up to its origin at the tower’s sole window. Her jaw dropped in disbelief. Not thinking of anything else to do, Cass grabbed hold of the blonde hair and began to climb. When she got about halfway she noticed that the person on the other end, obviously Rapunzel, was also pulling her up. She made it to the window frame and began to come inside to be met with a frying pan in the corner of her eye. Flinching, she expected another blackout only to hear a clattering echo around the room. Her line of sight followed the sound to see a frozen, shocked Rapunzel.

“C-c-c-c-c-,” Rapunzel stuttered. Her eyes were as big as saucers. Cass made the rest of the way into the tower to be practically tackled by the younger girl. “Cassandra!” Rapunzel exclaimed. “I thought I’d never see you again! Wow! You look so… different! But the same! Oh, I’m just so glad you’re here!” 

Out of all the confusion of the situation, Cassandra knew one thing for certain. In the ironclad hug, she could feel Rapunzel trembling. She was… crying. 

“Raps! Calm down. I’ve only been gone for a week-”

“A week?!” Rapunzel interjected. “Cass, I haven’t seen you in years!”

“What?”

“Don’t you remember? We were both kids back then but… I remember… you were…” The blonde tried her best to calm herself down. Then she recanted one of the strangest of stories… a past that was impossible, but yet she claimed was true. 

*****

Way back when the Corona guards came searching after the stolen princesses, Gothel had managed to reach her cottage before they were hot on her tail. Baby in tow, Gothel burst through the door.

“Momma?” a four year old Cassandra said as she watched her mother run around the cottage in a panic. 

“Gather your things, Cassandra! We are going far, far, faaaaaar away!” Gothel screamed as she grabbed a carpet bag and began filling it with things; hand mirrors, face creams, and other odds and ends. 

“But why mommy?” little Cassandra asked.

“Well, dear,” Gothel frustratedly replied. “This house is… too small now. See,” the revealed the sleeping baby Rapunzel to the little girl. “There are three of us now. You have a baby sister. And she is a very special little girl.”

“Like me?” Cass chimed only to have her mother laugh in her face. 

“No, no! Don’t be silly! I mean- you’re my special little angel, but Rapunzel, well, she is extra special. And I will show you later. But for now,” Gothel closed and handed the bag to Cassandra, “carry this for mommy. We have to leave now.”

A horse’s whinny cried out from a distance. 

“Now, Cassandra!” she pushed the bag into the little girl’s arms and then nudged her towards the door. They made their way across the rope bridge and into the woods. They ran faster and faster, deep into the woods. Cassandra’s legs grew tired rather quickly, but she knew her mother wouldn’t wait up for her if she slowed down. The noise of horses and men grew louder and then softer, soon disappearing all together. It felt they had been running for hours. All Cass could see were blurs of green from the trees, and the red of her mother’s dress. 

After a night that felt like forever, the three finally made it to what appeared to be a dead end. A curtain of foliage was brushed aside to reveal an opening in a cave. Upon entering, they found a tower and their new home.

*****

Growing up in the tower, Cassandra quickly learned that the role of older sister was a difficult one. Mother, after singing to the baby, would then venture out the window down a long rope. Into town, she said. As for Cass, she was left with the baby. It was a challenge to take care of a girl half her size, to carry and feed and attend to. But Cass would do it. If only for when her mother came home and would see how good a job she did.

“Very good, Cassanrda,” Gothel would say. “My little helper.”

That would make it all worth it. That is, until the two girls grew older. When Rapunzel was six and Cassandra was ten, that is when things began to change. The elder of the two started to fully realize facts about their life that were not so pleasant. Fact #1: Mother seemed to only care about Rapunzel, more specifically, her magic hair. It was obvious to Cass after she began a rebellious streak to gain more attention. Gothel never let the girls cut their hair, especially the blonde. So, Cass took the scissors they used for sewing and cutting paper for crafts and chopped off all the hair below her shoulders. She expected her mother to make a fuss, like she would over Rapunzel’s, but was merely met with an annoyed response. 

“Oh, Cassandra! What have you done… you look hideous. Now throw on a hat or scarf or something, I can’t bear to look at you! I mean really, you know Rapunzel tends to follow your lead,” her voice inflicted subtle disgust, “What if she cut her hair too?! You know what would happen if she did that!”

“Sorry,” Cass mumbled under her breath as she grabbed a scarf and tied it around her head like a bandana. 

“UH! The mumbling! You know how I hate that!” Gothel hissed. “Just clean up your mess and get your sister. I swear, you’re making mommy go grey when you act this way!” She let out a deep sigh as she slumped into her air chair. Cass hastened to gather up her sister and a small footstool for her to sit upon. Getting Rapunzel in place, Cass then grabbed a hair brush to hand to her mother. Gothel snatched it out of her daughter’s hands and then changing tune sweetly asked for Rapunzel to “sing for mommy”. After that, the two were left alone as Gothel went out for groceries and supplies. 

“Cassie,” Rapunzel called out. 

“What is it, Raps?” she spat in reply. Even though she knew it wasn’t her sister’s fault for her being scolded, Cass couldn’t help but be upset at the other girl. 

Rapunzel, flinching at her tone of voice, slowly made her way over to Cass. Then she wrapped her arms and hair around her sister. “If I sing, I can make your hair grow back,” she sheepishly said into her sister’s chest. “Then momma won't be mad at you anymore.”

Cassandra was softened by her sister’s words. “Nah, Raps. It’s ok. I like it this way. Some things don’t have to be fixed… sometimes you’ve gotta make a change.” She took off the bandana and used it to pull back her sister’s hair into a long ponytail. “Now go wash up for dinner. I’ll make your favorite, hazelnut soup.”

“Yay!” Rapunzel exclaimed as she raced up the stairs. Cass was able to sway her sister’s mood for the better for now, but she didn’t know long that would last. 

*****

“Look, look!” Rapunzel exclaimed as she leaned over the window frame. “The lights! They’re here!”

It was Rapunzel’s seventh birthday and they were celebrating as they always had; eating cake, opening a present (the only gift a year either of the two received), and Rapunzel watching the “lights” in the night sky. 

“Come on, Raps! You’ll fall out if you keep that up!” Cassandra jested as she attempted to guide her sister back to the table. “Time to make a wish!” She plopped her sister down in her chair in front of a humble sized cake with a single candle on top. The blonde girl squeezed her eyes shut and puffed up her cheeks. She blew with all her might and the flame was quickly extinguished. 

“I hope my wish will come true!” Rapunzel giggled as she ran back to the window. Cass rolled her eyes before joining her sister. “I wished to go out there,” she pointed beyond the cave’s entrance, “and see the lights!”

“You know if you say it outloud it won’t come true, right?” Cass playfully jabbed only to see her sister’s face of horror and disappointment. She quickly backtracked, “B-but I’m sure if you ask mother when you get older, she’ll let you go one year!”

“Maybe I should have wished to be older faster instead,” the younger girl sulked. “Maybe… when I’m big like you I can go out there. No ruffian or thug is a match for you, Cassie! You’re the toughest girl in the whole world!”

That was when Cassandra began to realize Fact #2: She could do things her sister couldn’t. She felt less jealousy over her mother’s favoritism of Rapunzel and more sympathy. She was allowed to cut her hair. She was allowed to use the big girl tools, and have a glass of wine when mother brought some home. She was allowed to leave the tower. 

At least, that’s what she believed.

*****

Cassandra’s birthday rolled around and she was turning eleven. She was so close to being a young lady and she knew she was mature for her age. Cass took care of the house and her sister more than their mother ever did. When she looked down from the window, she wasn’t afraid of the great height. She had a lot of climbing practice from jumping around the roof’s support beams with her sister (they could never tell mother they did something that dangerous, however). She could run really fast, winning every race against Rapunzel. She even knew how to use a knife, even if it was mostly for cooking. But she could do so without cutting herself, not even once! Cassandra found she was ready to at least venture down to the area within their open cavern.

“Absolutely not!” Gothel barked. “What if someone were to follow you home? What then?! They would take away your sister from me- I mean, us! Do you want that, Cassandra? Do you want Rapunzel to get taken away forever?”

“Wha- no! But Mother-”

They went back and forth for several minutes, arguing and screaming at one another. It wasn’t until Gothel became so enraged and then became unnervingly calm. “Fine then,” she began, “if you want to leave so badly go right ahead. I’ll take you out there, but remember this; the world is a terrible, dangerous place.” 

Cassandra gathered up a small pack full of things for their outing; an apple, a flint, and a small kitchen knife. She hugged her sister goodbye. “I’ll be back soon, Raps. I love you.” With a rope her mother used, the two climbed down the tower. Full of confidence, the daughter walked tall as they went through the vines and into the forest.

*****

“...and that was the last time I saw you,” Rapunzel concluded her tale. “The next day came and only mother came back. She said a ruffian took you away and disappeared! When I begged her to let us go looking for you, she said- oh my gosh, she said there was probably nothing left to find…

“I was so lonely with you gone. That is,” she lifted the hair off her shoulder to reveal a familiar reptile companion, “until Pascal showed up. He was no you… but he was the only friend I had after everything… Mother got stricter. I was never, ever to mention leaving the tower, or the lights, or- especially you.”

Cassandra was taken aback. She had long since stopped kidding herself that Gothel was a “good” mother, but she hadn’t been prepared for this. In all her “what ifs” and “could have beens”, she’d never thought far enough down the fantasy to imagine what Gothel would do to make sure her secret and source of longevity was locked away. For this Rapunzel, it was probably even worse for her that Cassandra had been there growing up! She had an example of what going out into the world was like, and it fed the fear Gothel instilled into the girl. 

Cass had to get her out of there.

“Rapunzel, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Where is Gothel?”

“Mother just left a while ago. She’s getting me seashells to make paint… a gift for my birthday-”

“How old are you, Raps?” 

“I’ll be turning eighteen-”

Just then rustling and sounds of a person struggling to climb came from outside.

“Wha- Tha-that could be a ruffian! We need to hide!” Rapunzel panicked, grabbing Cass’s arm and pulling her over to the stairs.  
“No, calm down. He’s-” Cassandra paused as she held her tongue before saying anything that would further concern her sister. “He’s someone who can help us.”

A hand appeared upon the window frame and with it came a familiar face, to Cassandra at least. As he fully entered the tower, Flynn Rider found himself met by two gorgeous ladies. And one of them drew a sword and pointed it to his throat.

“Ah. Well, hello there ladies,” he began to shmooze. “Pardon the intrusion. I didn’t know this tower was taken.” He began giving them his signature move; the smolder. “I’ve been having an off day-”

“Enough of the flirting, Fitzherbert!” Cass interrupted.

“Hey, how did you-?!” Eugene was cut off once more. 

“If you want to keep your life, you are going to take this girl,” she pulled at her arm, moving Rapuznel who was still holding tight towards the man, “and return her and her crown that’s in your satchel back to Corona.”

“Cass, what’s going on? Where- what even is a Corona? And a crown?” Rapunzel was just as confused as the new person being held up at sword-point.

“I can’t explain it all right now, but the cliff notes version; this is Eugene Fitzherbert, a no-good thief and wanted criminal… BUT he isn’t that bad. He is going to take you to your real family. Rapunzel, you’re someone very important to two people who miss you so much… and it’s time you go to be with parents who actually love you… Raps, you’re the lost princess.”

“I’m sorry, she’s the what now?!” Eugene blurted out. 

Cassandra lowered her sword. “Eugene, I need you to promise me, swear on your life, that you will take her home… I’m sure there’s some kind of reward or whatever the kingdom will give you; gold, a pardon maybe for all the thieving, or whatever. But please, keep her safe. You don’t know it yet… but she’s your new dream.”

“My what?”

“Yeah… I never got it either but regardless, you two need to go. Now. Who knows when Gothel will be back. I’m guessing you were being followed by the castle guards?” He nodded. “Then we have to make every moment count.” She turned to her sister. “Rapunzel, you need to go with him. Pascal,” the little chameleon perked up. “You’re in charge. Keep these two in line, ok?” Pascal gave a little salute.

Cassandra took her fostered sister into a hug. “You’ll thank me for this one day, Raps.” She lifted the blonde’s hair with her free arm and with the other took her blade to it. “I love you, sis.” In one swoop, the sword cut clean across Rapunzel’s hair. The river of gold began flowing into a brown, leaving a now brunette girl confused and shocked. Releasing from the embrace, Cass took one end of the hair and tied it to the stair’s banister. She threw the other end out the window. “Now go. I’ll deal with Gothel. Without the sundrop she’s powerless… I hope,” the last part she said under her breath. She ushered the two out the window and to their escape. As for Cass, she took a seat in her mother’s air chair and waited.

*****

It was nightfall by the time Cassandra heard a distant cry. The sound of her mother’s voice echoed all around. It was time… after so, very long she was going to see Gothel in the flesh, not just a reflection of memories past.

She stood up and prepared herself for an attack. 

The echoing voice became louder and louder. “Rapunzel!” it called. “Rapunzel!” The brown hair shifted on the floor. It was time.

Gothel hastily entered through the window, and froze upon seeing her long lost daughter. The two were in silence for what felt like hours, until the old woman finished her entrance. She opened her arms in a flourish. “Cassandra! My sweet, sweet girl!”

“Save it, Gothel! I knew what you’ve done, who you are! I’ve met your master, and I gotta say, Zhan Tiri had nothing nice to say about you,” Cassandra quipped as she pointed her sword at her mother. “If you’re looking for the sundrop, it’s loooooong gone. And I don’t just mean Rapunzel. As you can see, her hair was cut and the magic is lost. Say goodbye to your immortality.”

“My, dear. What… knowledge you have learned… Good. Now I don’t have to play ‘Miss Nice Guy’,” Gothel pulled out a dagger from behind her back. “You know I thought I took care of you all those years ago, but, well, you know cliff sides…. There is a small, sliiiiiim chance of survival.” 

“Y-you… you pushed your own daughter off a cliff!”

“I got rid of a little pest! Like I should have done eighteen years ago! Taking you with me was the biggest mistake of my many years!”

“Even a bigger mistake than allying with a monster!” Cassandra exclaimed. 

“Ha! And like you didn’t do the same. ‘Oh poor me! My mother left me for dead and I lost my pathetic, meaningless destiny!’ See, that’s what you sound like!” Gothel yelled back. 

Cassandra became confused… confused and distracted, which gave her mother an ample chance to lunge in for a stab. Cassandra screamed in pain as the small blade pierced her side. She found herself falling to the floor, even after such a minor injury. Her word began to spin. Cass’s vision began to blur. 

“You should have stayed dead,” Gothel cackled over the slowly fading girl.

“But… I’m still here…”

“Well, you could just lay down and die… Or you can start letting go… AND WAKE UP!”

*****

Cassandra snapped back to reality with a splitting headache. She found herself walking up in the forest with Owl and Fidella by her side. She was laying on the forest’s floor next to a rock and a bump on her head. It had all been a big dream… no. It was a wakeup call. 

Cassandra, both now and in the past was living in just that, the past. All the thoughts of “what if” were just wasted energy. Even with all the power in the world, changing the past was not only impostable, but something she honestly would do if she could. The past was that, the past. The past was filled with disappointment, abandonment, hardships, bad choices, and misguided mistakes. What mattered now was the future, and the future wasn’t made of “what ifs”. It was built on “can be”. 

Owl flew down and nestled up to his mistress, and tilted his head inquisitively. Cassandra booped him on the beak and gave him a smile. “It’s ok. I just had a bad dream. But I’m all good now.” He turned his head towards Fidella and hooted. She whinnied in response. Cass let out a hearty chuckle, “Ok you two, I get it. Time to get back on the road. But let’s try and stop at a town if we can. I need to do something.”

*****

Soon after Cassandra left on her own adventure, Rapunzel had been preparing for an adventure of her own. Getting ready for a wedding was a lot more stressful than running a kingdom. With the kingdom, she had to make tough decisions and watch as the outcome progressed overtime. With a wedding, it was a whole lot of stress for only one, hopefully perfect day. She felt like her hair was going lighter, and it wasn’t turning blonde. 

“Princess Rapunzel!” Faith the handmaid called as she rushed into the royal ‘war room’ Rapunzel had turned into wedding planning central. “You got a letter from Lady Cassandra!” 

“Cass!” Rapunzel exclaimed. She dropped everything she was doing and rushed to the handmaid, practically snatching the note from her hands. “Ah, sorry Faith! It’s just- it’s been so- oh my goodness!” The princess was out of breath as she tore open the envelope. 

“I understand your majesty,” the servant sheepishly said as she retreated from the situation and fled out the door. 

Fumbling with the piece of paper, Rapunzel finally was able to fully open the message from her friend. Upon it was Cassandra’s cleanly printed handwriting. The note read:

Dear Raps,  
I know we left on good terms, and honestly they could have been better, but for what it was, I’m glad we stayed friends. You always talked about “dreams” and to be honest I didn’t get it. But, after a very realistic dream I had recently I thought it best to write to you sooner than later. I wanted to say (a part was crossed out) that I understand why you wanted me to stay in Corona so badly. You were so used to having someone walk out and maybe only return after days have passed. I’d say you were ‘controlling’ when it comes to others, but I think you’re just scared of abandonment. To be honest, I was too, but now I’m slowly learning that sometimes if you love someone, even if they don’t love you back, it’s best to let them go. And though I may not forgive myself for things you’ve already forgiven me for, I’m working towards doing so. Long story short, I love you and I hope one day we can go back to being (another word was scattered out) as good or maybe even better friends. I’ll try to write when I can. 

With love,

Cassandra

P.S. Tell Fitzherbert he better not mess up at Captain and tarnish my father’s legacy. Also tell him I said, “Hi.”

Rapunzel smiled. It was good to hear from her friend. It seemed like she was doing some real thinking, and figuring some things out. And she wished Cassandra the best in finding her dream. 

Her destiny.

Her own adventure.

~The End~

-To Be Continued- 

My Personal Vow

[Verse 1]  
Stuck in the past  
What has it got me?  
A broken heart  
And unspeakable regrets.

Till now I was just wandering.  
Falling apart without a clue  
Where to go next

But now I see a new horizon  
Now I see a brand new start  
It’s not the path I would have chosen.  
At least now I know,  
I’m following my heart.

[Chorus]  
No more second guessing.  
No more senseless waiting.  
Gotta take a chance or two.

Who knows what my future’s holding.  
All I’m certain of what’s unfolding now,  
Is my destiny.  
My personal vow.

[Verse 2]  
What has overanalyzing  
Ever really gotten me?  
Doubt and much frustration.  
Wasted opportunity.

Now that the dark of the night and  
the glare of the sun have gone,  
I see the future so brightly.  
I’m prepared to fin’ly move on.

I see a new horizon  
I see a brand new start.  
And though I’m leaving for now,  
Know that you’re all with me  
In my heart.

[Chorus]  
No more second guessing.  
No more senseless waiting.  
Gotta take a chance or two.

Who knows what my future’s holding.  
All I’m certain of what’s unfolding now,  
Is my destiny.  
My personal vow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. 
> 
> Also apologies for the very meh song at the end. I am not a lyricist lol


End file.
